CttonBrained
by Strigoi17
Summary: He heaved a sigh: beneath the jittery discomfort at laying himself back in the grass with his legs spread like welcoming arms and his pelvis raised to his gently swaying Serperior, was the pride in what he was doing for the man he loved.


He had to ask. He knew he must at one point or another, or else he'd never let himself live down the substantial lack of inquiry and the abundance of cowardly hesitation. N had wanted to ask from the first time his tongue blindly and ignorantly traced the lines gracing Black's petal-pink lips.

But it wasn't like living in his room, content to himself and his makeshift-mother Darmanitan: away from his train and his books was another room where there were Pokémon with bodies shaped like his, and where things like time mattered.

"…N." Brunette eyes turned to the ground supporting his bare body; wrapping his arms closer around his knees, he continued, "Isn't that… I love you to bits, b-but…"

The greenette nodded quickly. "I-I'm aware of how obscure this is." He sniffed quietly: the cold enveloping both naked bodies of the two males was enough to raise noticeable goose bumps against the blue-white skin of the older.

"No." Black shook his head. "No, no, I know you want it…" He heaved a sigh: beneath the jittery discomfort at laying himself back in the grass with his legs spread like welcoming arms and his pelvis raised to his gently swaying Serperior, was the pride in what he was doing for the man he loved.

"Serrrr…" The familiar sultry call – the cry that brought about the confidence to win a battle and had assured him for over a full year now that he would prevail – wisped through the air to his ears like Litwick smoke and strangely caused the ever-looming tremors in his thigh muscles stop.

N laced his fingers together in front of his nose. He had asked, and strangely, Black had conformed to the notion – no matter how awkward the years younger boy obviously was. Jade eyes scoped out the larger Pokemon, and with a minute nod and a winding series of chitters and yelps from the man, the Serperior flailed a vine forward with a sharp grunt: "PERIOR!"

"Gaah…!"

Black's breath was drowned, deep in the chasm of his chest, by surprise and the feeling of his Pokémon inside him. A gasp writhed from his agape mouth as his starter rooted itself in his rear, and he slid backward gently across the grass at the force.

N felt his heart stop, genuinely stop, behind his ribs for just a moment.

"Ssss… Serperior!" Black bellowed against the Autumn air, choking on not only his words but the feeling of N's eyes on his arched back. "N!"

Black's bawling climaxed in the craters of N's ears, soon joined by the whining of the snake Pokémon. With jade eyes wide with wonder and astonishment, he watched the brunette's legs spread farther for the chittering and slightly spooked Pokémon, the tip of his noticeably twitching member purpling and dipping with liquid that glistened in the pillars of moonlight like Unicorn blood. The greenette spat into his hand.

He was… never quite one for masturbating. In acute truth, he had known about it for some time; but even bridled in his room by nothing but a small lock missing its key, there were always Pokémon with willing mouths and a vocabulary shared with the small greenette; but as his now slippery palm slicked across his member with small slapping sounds, he found his head rolling to one broad shoulder and his mouth falling agape; his eyes never leaving his squirming and screaming boyfriend.

The one thing about masturbating was, of course, that it was you – the side of his brain not engulfed and gasping through waves of pleasure, there was the side controlling his actions. Despite his violent and nearly desperate efforts to push the feeling of his fingers – calloused from battles – into his subconscious, all he could feel was the notches of foreskin beneath his fingertips like blacktop against bare feet.

Black's screams had rollercoastered into whimpering, soprano yelps that cut through the lightning bugs running from the sound like nails through paper. He felt his chest arch with every rippling squeak and his toes curl into the nearly frozen dirt. His eyes – wide and unseeing the stars above – found themselves rolling back into his head as that feeling clogged his ears and flooded his mouth—

But then, doubtlessly, the boy was cut short by something rising above them and blocking out the moonlight he was ignoring anyway.

"Please." N pleaded, voice trembling violently as Black's now strained and slightly sore muscles. "Please, love…" He took in a breath. "I beg of you…"

The brunette shoved away the thought of N asking too much of him like a spoiled child would shove away second place. Without replying verbally, he pried his mouth open – a slender line of stringy saliva connecting his lips before snapping like hair strands and falling to his chin.

Black's mouth was small, slick and constricted around his vein-riddled shaft with every scream it muffled.

N felt it just as Black did: they both felt the cotton fill their brains, and as N slumped on his knees, digging his hands into the dirt in desperation, Black let out a cry around his love and choked slightly on the dewy ecstasy spurting down his throat.

N collapsed backward, slipping out of the tanner's mouth and falling against the ground. Black let out a final, gurgling scream before swallowing and closing his eyes, unable to breathe. Serperior, however, flicked liquid off of his vine and backed away from the frantic boys.


End file.
